DBG C3
Alex's training was intense and rewarding in equal measure... Alex copied Kami's Instantaneous Movement and Far-Seeing Arts with Mimicry and had learned how to use Magic Materialization better than most. Alex was routinely sparring against Kami and Mr. Popo, sometimes both of them at once. With Instantaneous Movement Alex could travel into Heaven and Hell and learn from and fight against the best and worst to have ever lived. Alex would wait until he was far more powerful to visit other worlds though. Despite such great progress, Alex had entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a year, training intensely there for a year and taking his already impressive (for a human) power level up to 7000. Alex was thrilled when he completed his training on the Lookout and received the quest reward... Quest Completed! Complete Kami and Mr. Popo's training: Or train until Bulma starts looking for the Dragon Balls... by that time you should have completed the quest. Rewards: 250,000 XP, access to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Room of Time, You have gained three levels! You are now level 43! Best of all, Alex still had months until Bulma started her search for the Dragon Balls... so Alex bought land on a mountain between where Goku lived and the future Satan City and began constructing himself a new home by materializing everything that he needed. If that wasn't good enough then Alex discovered how to manipulate matter and used it liberally. With his house constructed, Alex decided to begin spending stat and skill points. Alex spent 20 points to level Agility up to 185, the same level as his STR and VIT, and then spent 230 points to bring his 70 INT and WIS to 185. With 196 stat points left Alex spent 145 on LUC, leveling it to 185. Testing a theory, Alex spent 10 skill points to level Latin to 20. Quest Completed! Get level 20 in all skills and stats: Excluding Ki, Magic, or Power Level. Rewards: 80 stat and skill points with 1 extra skill and stat point for every skill or stat over level 20. 1110 bonus stat points and 1248 bonus skill points. "That is so overpowered!" Alex commented in shock. Alex now had 2403 skill points and he could easily get over 3000. Alex spent another 45 skill points to trigger another quest, amused by the easily exploitable quest. Quest Completed! Get level 30 in all skills and stats: Excluding Ki, Magic, or Power Level. Rewards: 90 stat and skill points with 1 extra skill and stat point for every skill or stat over level 30. 1040 bonus stat points and 1203 skill points. Okay, that's enough for today, Alex thought in amusement. Alex spent 145 stat points to get Charisma 185 and then called it quits on stat points for a while, but began inspecting his skills. Alex spent 90 skill points to level Lying and Acting from 55 to 100, maxing them, and then spent 57 to level Taunt to 100. Alex spent 70 skill points to get Politics to level 100 and then spent 85 more to get Science and Math up to 100. 24 points were spent to get History and Reading/Writing up to 100. 19 points were used to get 100 English. 70 went into getting his level 30 Latin up to 100 and then 120 more to get the Devilmite Beam technique up to level 150.